Flexographic plates are frequently exposed from computer data using computer-to-plate (CTP, C2P) imaging. With sleeve imaging a sleeve with flexographic material pre-wrapped is mounted over a rotatable mandrel on the exposing device. With plate imaging, a flexographic plate is wrapped around a rotatable vacuum drum on the exposing device. Changing from sleeve imaging to plate imaging on a CTP flexo exposing device typically requires changing the mandrel for a vacuum drum. This changeover typically requires a crane or other auxiliary tool as drums and mandrels are heavy and cannot be transported by hand, e.g., by single operator.
What is needed is an apparatus that can avoid such changeover between mandrel and drum that allows for a mixed plate and sleeve workflow on the same imaging device.